This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Objective: To offer MHC typing of the MHC class I and II loci for investigators working with macaques (Indian rhesus, Chinese rhesus, and Cynomolgus). To adapt technologies for HLA typing to molecular typing of macaque (Indian rhesus, Chinese rhesus, and Cynomolgus) MHC class I and II. The increased utility of various species of macaques as animal models in both HIV vaccine development and pathogenesis studies necessitates the continuation of reference MHC typing laboratories for these species. We plan to continue to offer services to both the North American and European scientific communities for MHC typing of macaques. Initially, this will include PCR-SSP tests for alleles encoding MHC class I and II molecules that bind peptides derived from SIV and SHIV. We are developing additional molecular techniques for analysis of the Indian rhesus and Chinese rhesus and Cynomolgus macaque MHC class I and class II alleles. Additionally, we offer training for individual laboratories that wish to set up MHC typing. Finally, we are developing a panel of well-characterized cell lines that will be invaluable for the analysis of the MHC in the macaque. Since 2002 to the present, we have performed over 120,000 typings for over 130 investigators at 50 institutions. In 2008, we have conducted 23,500 typings at the request of 32 principal investigators from 15 different institutions. In addition, we have developed and are preparing to offer expanded typing services during 2009, which include typing specificities for a total of ~35 Class I and ~20 Class II allele specificities of the Indian rhesus macaque. This research used WNPRC Immunogenetics &Virology Services.